My Hero Academia: Prom Night
by Andryusha
Summary: It is nearing the end of senior year at UA High for class 1A. Midoria has become more engrossed in his work to become a hero than ever before. He has made many enemies and fallen out of touch with some of his closest friends. Tonight, at the UA's annual, mandatory senior prom, Midoria reconnects with one friend he hasn't had time for in a long time: Ochaco Uraraka.
1. Chapter 1

PROM

INT. SERO'S DORM ROOM.

The boys get dressed for prom. MIDORIA sits in the armchair, looking troubled.

KIRISHIMA

What's with the long face, dude? We're heading out in a few minutes!

Scattered conversation between the others.

MIDORIA

I just can't stop thinking about Kacchan. If I don't train harder to become stronger than him, he'll pulverize me until there's nothing left.

DENKI

That crazy bastard's got it out for you, huh. I understand your fear…

KIRISHIMA

(Puts a hand on DENKI's shoulder to silence him.)

Look, everybody's gotta take a break from time to time. Can't let ol' Bakugo control how you feel now, can you? I mean, shit, even _he's_ going to prom!

(Sits down next to MIDORIA.)

IIDA fixes his bowtie in the mirror.

MIDORIA

Well yeah, it was mandatory for us to attend…

KIRISHIMA

(Grabs MIDORIA's shoulders and shakes him playfully.)

Bro! Ya gotta lighten uuuuup! It's prom for god's sake! You only get one!... or two…

DENKI

Plus the ladies will be lookin' for some dashing men to dance on.

DEKU half nods in agreement as a tiny smile creeps its way up his face.

KIRISHIMA

Oh – Oh… Ohhhh! I see a smile!

The other guys join in, jumping on MIDORIA to cheer him up.

IIDA

Just for tonight, Midoria. Forget about school, Bakugo, or the League of Villains and let's have some fun!

SERO

You work too hard!

MIDORIA

Oh alright!

They exit the room, whooping with excitement.

INT. 80TH FLOOR OF THE UA TOWER. THE BANQUET HALL.

JIRO and PRESENT MIC sit at the DJ stand. The other guys immediately split off, seeing their friends from other classes.

IIDA

I am going to go sample the cheese platters! Are you coming?

MIDORIA

(Seeing BAKUGO standing with crossed arms and sourface on the other side of the dancefloor.)

I'll… catch up with you later, Iida.

IIDA

Suit yourself!

MIDORIA begins approaching BAKUGO but gets shoved over by a group of girls rushing toward a large figure.

GIRL 1

All Might! OMG! OMG!

GIRL 2

He looks so handsome in his suit!

ALL MIGHT

Young Midoria! Good to see you!

MIDORIA

All Might! You're here too?

ALL MIGHT

As a teacher, I have been assigned to chaperone duty! All the faculty members are here! So… who's the lucky lady, eh?

DEKU

(Blushes.)

What - do you mean? I – I didn't come with a – we – w – were all – um…

ALL MIGHT

Young Midoria! Do you mean to tell me that a student with as much power and academic prowess as you couldn't get a date to the prom? Unheard of!

(Looks up thoughtfully.)

Why, when I was your age, I had a new girlfriend every few weeks…

MIDORIA

Uhh… All Might… will you excuse me for a moment?

ALL MIGHT

Why, of course! Go get her, my boy!

MIDORIA makes his way to the punch bowl, where BAKUGO leans on the table.

MIDORIA

Hey… Kacchan…?

BAKUGO

(Not looking at him or moving.)

If you're smart, you'll avoid making me angry tonight. You're already trying to talk to me, so that's one strike, pissant. Do it again and I'll fuck you up. You got that?

MIDORIA

I just –

BAKUGO

Fuck off, Deku.

(Storms off.)

MIDORIA sighs, looking down at his reflection in the punch bowl.

SHOTO

Wouldn't hurt to heed that warning for once.

MIDORIA

(Looks up in shock.)

Todoroki!

SHOTO

(Smiles.)

Hey, small fry.

MIDORIA

You look so cool… As always…

SHOTO

It's kind of nice to see everyone like this for a night. No fights, no training, no expensive fake cities being destroyed… Pretty insane how soon it's all coming to an end, what with graduation around the corner.

MIDORIA

(Looks down at his feet.)

Yeah, I know…

SHOTO

Still thinking about Bakugo's little declaration of war in the schoolyard?

MIDORIA

I just can't get it out of my mind… I feel like if I don't give my al – more than my all… he's just the first of many to hate me for what I'm becoming – I mean, we used to be best friends, but now… And now this whole traitor rumor, and the villain uprising coming after All Might…

SHOTO

(During the speech, he tries desperately to find a distraction for MIDORIA. He searches the room. There is a sudden change on SHOTO's face as he gets an idea.)

Woah… Isn't that Uraraka over there?

(Points behind MIDORIA.)

MIDORIA

(Stops talking and looks behind him.)

Huh? Uraraka?

SHOTO

Looks like she's here alone. Did she not come with a date?

OCHACO stands awkwardly near the dancefloor on her own.

MIDORIA

(Confused.)

I mean… I guess not?

SHOTO

I wonder what's up…

(Awkward pause.)

Anyway, I need the men's room. 'Scuse me.

(Pats him on the back and leaves.)

MIDORIA stands alone for a minute before slowly approaching OCHACO. She sees him and lights up instantly.

OCHACO

Deku! Hi! Aww, you look so dapper!

MIDORIA

Thanks! So do you, Uraraka…

(Trying to seem less embarrassed.)

Happy… prom.

OCHACO

Happy prom! Isn't it beautiful?

MIDORIA

Yeah!

(Smiling sheepishly.)

They really did a number on this place.

OCHACO

I hardly recognize it. Like, is this the same commencement hall where we all got our orientation? When like none of us knew each other yet?

MIDORIA

So… where's your date?

OCHACO

(Blushes suddenly.)

I… came here with Mina, Momo, and Toru… but they're all kinda busy right now…

We see Momo, Toru, and Mina all flirting with a group of boys.

OCHACO

… so…

(Looks at her feet.)

MIDORIA

I know the feeling.

(Looks at KIRISHIMA and the others he came with, all grinding on girls.)

OCHACO

(Glances toward the door leading out to the garden.)

Wanna go for a walk?

MIDORIA

(Somewhat distracted by his own thoughts.)

Sure.

EXT. THE OUTDOOR GARDEN ON THE 80TH FLOOR OF THE UA BUILDING.

MIDORIA and OCHACO stroll through the garden.

OCHACO

It's like I haven't seen you in forever.

MIDORIA

Midterms were kind of crazy.

OCHACO

Midterms were two months ago!

(Steps in front of him.)

What's been going on with you?

(Examines his face.)

You look so tense!

MIDORIA

(Subconsciously avoiding eye contact.)

I haven't slept a lot recently…

OCHACO

I miss hanging out with you! When it was just the three of us; you, me, and Iida; we'd just lay in the grass on the hillside and watch the clouds go by and listen to J Pop…

A pause before they resume walking.

MIDORIA

(Smiles.)

That was an easier time, wasn't it? The meal plans at the mess hall…

OCHACO

And Tsu would always sneak an extra apple out for her little brother!

MIDORIA

Class with Aizawa…

OCHACO

(Giggles softly. Looks out over the balcony.)

Wow.

MIDORIA

Uraraka… I'm –

Song changes to Cha-Cha Slide back inside. We can hear PRESENT MIC hyping up the crowd.

OCHACO

Oh my gosh, I love this song! It's a bop! Come on, Deku!

(Grabs him by the wrist and pulls him inside.)

INT. BANQUET HALL.

OCHACO and MIDORIA dance the Cha-Cha Slide with other students. The dance finishes and the song switches to a romantic ballad.

MIC

Slow dance time, everybody!

MIDORIA and OCHACO look at each other, both blushing profusely, neither wanting to make the first move. They look around. Everyone else is slow dancing with a partner.

OCHACO

(Nervously runs her fingers through her hair.)

Um…

(Looks at the floor.)

MIDORIA

(Holds out a sweaty hand.)

D'you… wanna…?

OCHACO

I… uh…

MIDORIA

I mean, we don't have to…

OCHACO

No! We can… uhm…

They awkwardly grab each other, neither knowing where to touch the other. They clumsily rock side to side, looking anywhere but at one another. In a moment, the music swells and they both steal a glance and become lost in each other's eyes. Their stances instantly become less stiff; shoulders lowering; breath shifting to a more relaxed rhythm. MIDORIA's face burns bright red. For a moment, all his cares melt away and he enjoys his best friend's company. The song ends abruptly, changing to another party anthem. OCHACO and MIDORIA remain standing still, staring at each other.

MIDORIA

I'm… going to get us some punch.

OCHACO

(After a moment, nods as if coming out of a trance.)

Yeah… I'll meet you in a sec… gotta… use the um…

MIDORIA

Right…

OCHACO

Yeah…

They break apart. MIDORIA goes to the punch bowl. Begins filling a cup.

STRANGER

The traitor strikes in the dark.

MIDORIA

(Freezes.)

Ummmm…

STRANGER

You'd better watch your back. They've got eyes on you… One-for-all.

MIDORIA

(Color drains from his face as his heart sinks.)

Who are you -?

OCHACO runs out of the restroom, tears streaming down her face. She is followed closely by TALIA, who looks to be visibly taunting her. MIDORIA starts hurrying towards her, but bumps into BAKUGO, spilling punch all over him.

BAKUGO

(Seething.)

Oh, that does it! Are you mocking me now? Think you're better than me? You're fucking dead!

SHOTO

(Stepping in.)

Bakugo! Walk away!

IIDA

(Giving MIDORIA a little push and a wink.)

Get going, slick.

MIDORIA nods and heads outside after OCHACO.

EXT. GARDEN.

MIDORIA finds OCHACO at the balcony outside. She is staring out at the city lights.

MIDORIA

Hey…

OCHACO

You can see the whole city from up here…

MIDORIA

That looked kind of… intense… Are you okay?

OCHACO

You have so much on your plate, Deku.

MIDORIA

I don't mind hearing you talk about –

OCHACO

No, I mean, you're amazing! You have everyone talking about you all the time; that Bakugo's always trying to impress you; you're like a celebrity. You work so hard and have such a bright future, Deku… It's… no wonder I hardly see you anymore…

MIDORIA

(Leans on the railing next to her.)

Uraraka… it's not like… I really do miss spending time with you…

OCHACO

Talia caught me in the bathroom and said that I'll never make it as a hero because of my upbringing… that I have daddy issues and no friends and we can't even afford this dress… All her friends joined in on it too.

MIDORIA

They're just being nasty to you because they're insecure about –

OCHACO

But they're right! Deku, my parents had to mortgage the house and I think I have the same bad money habits as them and I don't really have any friends and I had to borrow this stupid dress from my Aunt Ruth –

MIDORIA

(Without thinking, takes OCHACO's hand.)

Ochaco…

OCHACO stops suddenly and looks at MIDORIA with wide eyes. MIDORIA shakily wipes away her tears, then places his palm on her cheek. She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath and sighing.

MIDORIA

I'm… sorry I wasn't there for so long.

She falls into his chest and he holds her tightly.

OCHACO

(Almost whispering.)

What matters is that you're here now.

MIDORIA

(Tearing up.)

You know… I always admired you… I thought you were so much friendlier and smarter and naturally gifted than –

OCHACO suddenly looks up and kisses him passionately. They stay locked for a time and then break away, staring into each other's eyes.

MIDORIA

… Are you cold?

A breeze blows through them and she nods. He wraps his jacket around her, and they sit down on a garden bench, gazing at the stars together.

END.


	2. Chapter 2

COLLEGE

INT. MIDORIA'S ON-CAMPUS APARTMENT.

MIDORIA arrives home after a long day. He is disheveled and appears beat up from a fight. He walks in, dragging his feet and schlepping his bag onto the bed. He is then surprised to see OCHACO sitting in his chair next to the window with her face buried in her knees; feet up on the seat. He walks up to her.

MIDORIA

Hey, you. This is a nice surprise.

OCHACO

(Slowly lifts her head to look at him. Her eyes are puffy and red.)

Hi, Deku.

MIDORIA

What's the matter?

OCHACO

(Clearly ashamed.)

I had a panic attack at work.

(Looks down at her feet.)

MIDORIA

(Sits on the bed across from her.)

Aw, why? What happened?

OCHACO

I don't know! That's what's so frustrating about it!

(Groans, covering her face with her hands. Now muffled.)

And that only made it worse… like a stupid spiral…

MIDORIA

Is there anything that might have triggered it?

OCHACO

(Still muffled.)

Not particularly…

MIDORIA

(Kneeling down next to her.)

Hey.

(Brushes her hair out of her face.)

Much better. Now I can see you.

OCHACO

(In a defeated tone.)

Deku… I'm being serious…

He notices that she has dark circles under her eyes.

MIDORIA

Have you been sleeping okay?

OCHACO

What do you think, genius?

MIDORIA

(Stands up hastily, putting hands up in a surrender gesture.)

Alright, alright!

(Turns to walk to the kitchen.)

OCHACO

(Grabs his hand quickly, but gently.)

Wait!

He stops.

OCHACO

(With frustration at herself.)

Wait… I'm sorry… it's just been a… it's been a shitty couple of weeks… and I missed you.

MIDORIA

(Turns to her.)

Yeah… I can relate…

She squeezes his hand tighter, lets go, and slides down to the floor.

OCHACO

I spent my whole paycheck on the clubs last night… Ugh. What's wrong with me?

MIDORIA

(Follows her to the floor.)

Chaco…

OCHACO

Enough about me though… How was your day?

MIDORIA

Well… Kirishima got us mixed up in a drug cartel operation as "research" for villain study class… so… that was fun.

OCHACO

(Manages a weak smile through her tired eyes.)

Ah, I miss taking those hero courses! God, where has the time gone? All the crazy adventures we went on at UA…

MIDORIA

(Tugging on her arm.)

Come on. The floor's no place for you, Uravity.

He hoists her up and she falls limply into his arms.

OCHACO

(Allowing herself to giggle under her breath.)

You're so stupid sometimes… Where to, All Might Jr.?

MIDORIA

Tequila Town. I hear there's a safe zone there.

(Carries her honeymoon style to the kitchen.)

OCHACO

Ooh, make a stop at Limeville on the way.

MIDORIA

"Limeville"? Ick!

(Screeches to a halt.)

Attention, passengers. This flight will be experiencing some delays due to pussies!

OCHACO

Fine!

(Rolls her eyes.)

Take us straight there and I'll take straight tequila.

MIDORIA

Departing!

OCHACO

Dork.

He puts her down gently at the table. Grabs shot glasses and salt for the sides.

OCHACO

Oh, but salt isn't for pussies.

MIDORIA

Now you're getting it.

(Pours the first shots. Begins salting the edges.)

You know what the worst part of today was?

OCHACO

(Shakes her head.)

M-mm.

MIDORIA

The camera we were using to document the experience got destroyed in a gun fight.

OCHACO

Welp…

MIDORIA

Because Kirishima sat on it!

(Hands her a shot.)

OCHACO

No!

MIDORIA

(Raises glass for a toast.)

To Kirishima.

OCHACO

Here, here!

They down the drinks.

OCHACO

(Coughs and grimaces.)

This is the healthiest habit I've picked up all year.

MIDORIA

(Refilling the glasses.)

I hear Momo's on Mt. Lady tonight.

OCHACO

Ooh! Of course she is! Miss third grade growth spurt.

They clink glasses.

MIDORIA

To Momo.

OCHACO

Cheers.

They drink.

OCHACO makes retching noises.

MIDORIA

You've got this! Don't you quit on me now!

OCHACO gives him the thumbs up and MIDORIA pours them each another shot. She watches him with sudden guilt flashing in her eyes.

OCHACO

I don't think you're stupid.

MIDORIA

(Salts the edges. In a joking tone.)

Takes one to know one, I guess.

OCHACO

(Places a hand on his arm.)

No, really… I think you're really smart.

MIDORIA

And handsome.

OCHACO

I just hope you know that… I don't think that…

MIDORIA

(Examining her.)

I know you don't, Ochaco.

OCHACO

Okay.

(Looks at her feet.)

MIDORIA

(Handing her the third shot.)

Sayonara.

OCHACO

(Hesitates, looking at the shot in her hand.)

Deku… do you think I'm toxic?

MIDORIA

What?

OCHACO

(Putting the shot down.)

I just… sometimes I think… I feel like I'm just baggage, dragging you down…

MIDORIA

Jesus, Uraraka…

OCHACO

You just – it's just… you have so much going for you; so many accomplishments and so much drive for… so many dreams…

MIDORIA

(Holding her hands in his.)

And you're one of them.

OCHACO

(Looking down.)

But for how much longer? What if we just end up growing apart?

They stand there, motionless for a moment.

MIDORIA

(Takes her chin and lightly lifts if up so that she's looking at him again.)

Do you remember when we first met? And you asked me if my name was Deku because you heard Kacchan calling me that?

She nods, still looking unsure.

MIDORIA

And then I told you that it was an insult? But then you said you liked it anyway?

She looks at him inquisitively.

MIDORIA

You were the one who always saw the good in every situation. You made me see the positives in life; our friends; our exams; even in my own flaws. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you.

OCHACO

(Blushes.)

Um…

MIDORIA

I just hope you know that.

OCHACO

(Breaking away from his grip to raise her glass.)

To Kacchan!

MIDORIA

To Kacchan.

They drink.

OCHACO

Wooh…

(Shakes her hands.)

I'm feeling that one…

MIDORIA

That's because you're a lightweight, Gravity Girl.

OCHACO

Aallllllright, wise guy. How many points did you get in the entrance exam again?

MIDORIA

Enough to save your cute butt.

OCHACO

Hey! I returned the favor like ten seconds later!

(Trips over her own foot.)

MIDORIA

(Catches her in a dip.)

And Deku returns the favor once again.

OCHACO

(Looking up at him.)

I'm just a little buzzed is all…

He leans in closer and they share a prolonged kiss.

MIDORIA

Wanna watch Momo on TV?

OCHACO

Okay.

He pulls her up and she deliberately falls onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

OCHACO

Carry me there though, 'kay?

MIDORIA

(Giggles.)

Aren't we active today.

She rides piggyback until halfway through the kitchen where she places all of her fingers on his chest, making them both float.

MIDORIA

Uhhmm… Ochaco…

(Looks back at her.)

OCHACO

Sshh… I'll take us there.

She propels them the rest of the way to the bedroom where she releases. They flop onto the bed, laughing with child-like giddiness. MIDORIA picks up the remote and turns on the TV, but neither he nor OCHACO pay it any attention. They look at each other while OCHACO runs her hand over MIDORIA's abs. She let's her gaze follow her hand's movements and snuggles up next to him.

OCHACO

Can I stay here tonight?

MIDORIA

Of course, baby.

OCHACO

(Yawns.)

I love you, Izuku.

(Rests her head on his chest and closes her eyes.)

I just hope you know that.

MIDORIA

I do.


	3. Chapter 3

ADULTHOOD

INT. THE NEARLY DESTROYED MAYOR'S OFFICE AT CITY HALL.

DEKU faces off with the villainous GHOST FACE who is holding MAYOR TAKASHI hostage. The rest of his hero team are either outside or in other parts of the building; dealing with Ghost Face's henchmen or other innocent people in harm's way.

DEKU

I'll give you ten seconds, Ghost Face. Let the mayor go, or we'll have to do this the hard way.

GHOST FACE

(Holds a gun up to the mayor's head.)

I don't think you're in the position to be making demands, Deku.

(Cocks the gun.)

One more step and the Mayor Takashi here goes straight to hell.

DEKU

Five seconds.

(Takes a step forward, feeling the sweat start to bead beneath his mask.)

GHOST FACE

Don't you fucking move! I hold all the cards, god damn it!

DEKU

Three seconds.

GHOST FACE

Tell them to send a helicopter and $100 million cash! I want an escort to Guatemala!

EARPHONE JACK

(We hear her voice through DEKU's walkie-talkie.)

What's our status, Deku? Is Takashi secured?

DEKU

Last chance, Ghost Face!

GHOST FACE

Fuck!

(Points the gun at DEKU and fires.)

In a flash, DEKU rushes forward as the bullet penetrates his forearm. DEKU powers up his uninjured arm and lands a punch to GHOST FACE's jaw. The gun flies out of his hand, clattering on the floor in the far corner of the room. MAYOR TAKASHI dives out of the way while DEKU tackles GHOST FACE, who pulls blades out from sheaths all over his body. He slashes wildly, cutting deep into DEKU's side and stabbing down into his thigh. DEKU screams in pain and adrenaline, smashing GHOST FACE's nose over and over and over again in a blind fury. One punch misses its target and slams into a load-bearing girder, causing the floor to collapse beneath them. They all fall through and MAYOR TAKASHI is instantly crushed under the weight of a steel column that lands on top of him. Pieces of concrete, wood, and insulation rain down onto DEKU who is still straddling GHOST FACE. Water, gas, and sewage burst out of severed pipes all around them. DEKU screams in a savage rage that overtakes his thoughts and actions. Morals, compassion, and common sense go out the window. DEKU continues mashing his opponent's face, deeper and deeper to the point that it is no longer recognizable. Blood spatters his costume. He continues cracking bone and squashing flesh until he sits back with exhaustion, breathing hard. Before he can collect himself, GHOST FACE grabs him by the collar and smears blood all over DEKU's face before letting go and gasping his last breath. DEKU faints, falling into the rising pool of water, oil, sewage, and blood.

(We hear the voices of DEKU's teammates over the walkie talkie on his belt.)

EARPHONE JACK

Deku, are you there? Do you copy? Midoria!... Midoria!

SHOTO

Kirishima!

KIRISHIMA

I know!

SHOTO

Get him out of there!

KIRISHIMA

I'm trying!

Cut to black.

INT. DEKU'S HOSPITAL ROOM IN INTENSIVE CARE.

DEKU wakes up, hooked up to several I.V. tubes and a heart monitor. He looks to his left, where OCHACO sits asleep, holding his hand. DEKU stretches to get his bearings, but feels immense pain in his side upon doing so. He cries out and OCHACO's eyes flutter open.

OCHACO

Deku! Deku, oh thank god!

DEKU

(Groggily.)

Ochaco?

OCHACO

(Wiping tears away.)

I thought you were dead…

DEKU

What happened?

OCHACO

You took a pretty big hit, but don't worry about that now. You're going to be fine. You're here and you're alive and – oh gosh - I was so scared…

DEKU

(Attempting to sit up.)

Ochaco, please. Tell me what happened.

OCHACO

(Stopping him with her hand.)

Don't move, baby, you need to rest –

DEKU

Where's my team? What happened to Ghost Face?

(His heart sinks.)

The mayor?

OCHACO

Everyone's fine, Deku. Kirishima and the others were here a few hours ago…

DEKU

(Breathes a sigh of relief.)

…Is Ghost Face…?

OCHACO

He's gone, Deku. All his followers have been taken into custody.

DEKU

(With sudden desperation.)

And… Mayor Takashi?

OCHACO

(With a look of concern.)

You've been through so much already. You really should get some more sleep –

DEKU

(Feeling his ears burn hot.)

Ochaco, the mayor!

OCHACO

(Looks at her feet.)

Deku, he…

DEKU

What?

OCHACO

He didn't make it…

DEKU

(Slams his fist against the side of his bed.)

Fuck!

(Groans from the pain and fury.)

OCHACO

(Recoiling a little, unsure of how to console him.)

Deku… Please… There was nothing you could have done…

DEKU

No, you weren't there! I should have gotten him to safety as soon as I had the chance! Instead I fucked up and went to get Ghost Face!

OCHACO

(Visibly shocked at his behavior.)

You did your best… It wasn't your fault…

DEKU

(Yelling.)

I fucking killed him, Ochaco! What don't you get about that? It couldn't possibly be any _more_ my fault!

OCHACO

(Stands and begins backing up slowly.)

I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…

DEKU

I killed him and it felt good! I'm a monster!

DEKU's heart monitor begins beeping at an alarming rate.

OCHACO

(Covers her mouth as tears well up in her eyes.)

I'm sorry…

Hospital personnel rush in to calm DEKU down and escort OCHACO out of the room.

INT. HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM.

Two weeks have passed and it's time for DEKU to come home from the hospital. OCHACO and IIDA sit in the waiting room.

IIDA

(Reading Cosmo.)

God, it's like Jennifer Aniston never aged after Friends.

OCHACO

Thanks for coming, Iida. I know we're not exactly close by. Not super ideal.

IIDA

(Lowering the magazine.)

No problem at all! It's about time I saw my old friends anyway. It's been way too long!

OCHACO

(Manages a weak smile. She is clearly exhausted.)

How's Shibuya? How's Janice doing?

IIDA

Fabulous! The city's as vibrant as ever! Crime's been very low these past few months!

OCHACO

Means you're doing your job.

IIDA

And uh, I didn't want to spill the beans too soon but…

(Struggles with it for a moment.)

…Janice is expecting!

OCHACO

Oh my god!

IIDA

Yeah!

OCHACO

Congratulations, Tenya!

IIDA

(Fanning himself.)

I'm so ready to be a father!

OCHACO

You're going to make a great dad!

(Pauses as things settle down.)

I'm proud of you, Iida. You really made everything happen.

IIDA

It's been quite a journey.

OCHACO

Do you know if it's a boy or…?

IIDA

Not yet. Too early to tell.

OCHACO

Wow…

IIDA

So how's the… was it flower business?

OCHACO

(Embarrassed.)

Oh, catering…

IIDA

(Also embarrassed.)

Ah, yes, catering.…

OCHACO

(Beams at him.)

It's going really well actually! Sometimes it's a lot of hours, but it keeps me busy when Deku's out being the new symbol of peace.

IIDA

Oh sure!

OCHACO

Turns out I've got a knack for building a company. Who'd have thought, huh?

IIDA

Sounds like you found your niche, Uraraka.

OCHACO

But I haven't had much time to run things at HQ with Deku in recovery…

(Turns forward.)

IIDA sighs and twiddles his thumbs.

OCHACO

(After a minute.)

I'm guessing you heard what happened with the mayor and…?

IIDA

(Inhales sharply through his teeth.)

Yeah. How's he doing?

OCHACO

He's still taking it pretty hard…

(Furrows her brow.)

He keeps saying he's responsible for Takashi's death… like as if he killed him on purpose or…

IIDA

Not a chance!

(Looking her in the eye.)

Midoria is no killer.

OCHACO

It's like he's a different person all of a sudden…

(Looks out toward the patients' door.)

I've never seen him like this before.

IIDA

(Places a reassuring hand on her shoulder.)

Midoria just needs some time. What he went through was not something you just bounce back from.

OCHACO

You should have seen him, Iida… It was… horrifying. The way he writhed and just went straight to such hatred… It's not like him at all…

IIDA

He's gotten through crazier situations than this. I'm certain everything will work out.

(Smiles at her.)

The door opens and a DOCTOR comes out. DEKU follows with a walker.

DOCTOR

Uraraka?

OCHACO

Yes?

DOCTOR

He's all yours! Just a few forms for you to fill out here…

(Takes OCHACO to the reception desk.)

IIDA

(Going up to MIDORIA.)

There he is! How ya doin', buddy?

DEKU

(Shaking IIDA's hand.)

I've been better… These wounds used to heal a lot faster when Recovery Girl was still around.

IIDA

Ah, they struck gold with that woman, didn't they? Wish there were more of those healing quirks going around!

DEKU

(Scoffs.)

Yeah, you're telling me. It's good to see you again, Iida.

IIDA

Likewise, my dude!

DEKU

What's Shibuya doing without you there to protect it?

IIDA

I've got Sero and Kaminari on call whenever I need a vacation.

DEKU

But they'll never be Ingenium, will they?

OCHACO

(Coming back from the reception desk.)

Are we ready to go?

DEKU

Oh, yes please! I couldn't stand another minute in this place.

They head out to the car.

INT. OCHACO AND DEKU'S APARTMENT FEW WEEKS LATER.

OCHACO sits at her computer, clearing out her catering emails. We hear a crash from the kitchen. She gets up and hurries out of the room.

OCHACO

(Entering the kitchen.)

Deku? Are you okay?

DEKU

(Picking up the pieces of a broken plate off the floor.)

Yeah, I just - [inhales deeply before letting it out in an exasperated sigh] – it slipped out of my hand.

OCHACO

Here, let me get the vacuum.

(Goes to the hallway closet.)

DEKU

That's okay, I can…

(He stands there, shaking and perspiring, waiting for her to return with the vacuum.)

INT. OCHACO AND DEKU'S BEDROOM A FEW NIGHTS LATER. THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT.

DEKU awakens suddenly in a cold sweat from a nightmare. His breaths are very fast and shallow. He sits up in bed and feels around for his cane. He grabs it, stands up, and trips over his slippers, making a thump that causes OCHACO to stir. She wakes up and looks at him.

OCHACO

(Still half asleep.)

What's wrong, Deku?

DEKU

Sorry to wake you. I was just getting some water.

OCHACO

(Sits up and switches on the light. Yawning and rubbing her eyes.)

I'll get it…

DEKU

That's okay. I've got it.

OCHACO waits in bed while he goes to the kitchen. He comes back with a glass of water and sits on his side of the bed with his back to her, sipping it. She moves over to him and starts gently rubbing his back.

DEKU sighs and groans in reaction to the massage, releasing a bit of tension.

OCHACO

Is everything okay? You're shaking.

DEKU

I'm fine… just a little sore.

OCHACO

Okay…

(Wraps her arms around him from behind.)

You know… you can tell me anything… right?

DEKU

(Nods, somewhat embarrassed.)

Ever since the incident… I haven't been able to focus on anything… I think… I think I've been having anxiety attacks… like, every day.

OCHACO

Really?

DEKU nods again.

OCHACO

Deku, why didn't you say something sooner?

DEKU

I didn't know what was happening. It's like, my heart feels really tight all the time, and I'm jumpier than usual. I feel paranoid, like everything's out to get me.

(Leans forward, putting his head in his hands.)

How can I do my work if I'm like this? I can't crumble this easily, Ochaco! I'm supposed to be the symbol of peace! The number one hero of the world!

OCHACO

You are, baby. You're just going through a short recovery period…

DEKU

But I'm not!

(Slams his glass on the nightstand so that it shatters.)

There is an uncomfortable silence. Then DEKU begins sobbing into his palms.

DEKU

(Between sobs.)

I'm sorry, Ochaco… I'm so sorry…

OCHACO

It's okay, Deku, we'll clean it up…

DEKU

I didn't mean to kill him…

OCHACO

I know you didn't. We all know you were trying to save him.

DEKU

No, I mean Ghost Face!

OCHACO

What?

DEKU

I didn't want either of them to die, but I let the mayor get crushed and I just… lost it. I killed him, Ochaco. Not in self-defense, but because I was furious… I'll never forgive myself.

(Hides his face in his hands.)

OCHACO takes this in for a minute.

DEKU

You probably hate me now, don't you?

OCHACO

(Scooches forward to sit beside him on his side of the bed.)

Do you know why I fell for you in the first place?

He looks up and shakes his head.

OCHACO

You have the purest heart of any other single human being in the world. I saw that from the first day I met you. So does everyone else who meets you. You know why your heart feels so tight? It's _because_ it's so pure; you feel the pain of others. Not everyone has that.

DEKU

But I –

OCHACO

You made a decision, Deku. It was a decision that had to be made in an instant, and you made it for the good of everyone around you. Whether it succeeded or not, I refuse to believe that it was a mistake or that you had any sort of malicious intent behind your actions. A lot of people would have simply done nothing, but that has never been you.

DEKU

I truly want to believe that…

OCHACO

Well you don't have to believe that.

(Holds his hand.)

Because I believe it.

DEKU

(With new tears falling down his face.)

…Chaco…

OCHACO

I'm here, baby.

DEKU

What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so weak and helpless…? It's never been like this before… Back then… even when things got stressful, there was always somebody else above me… someone who I knew could handle things when I failed. When All Might took me under his wing, he passed down his greatest power to me. But when he passed, I got all his responsibility as well… and I always knew it would be heavy, but I never knew it would be enough to crush me like this… I feel like I'm losing myself… and it's becoming clear that those days of being carefree are never going to come back. What if he made a mistake, Ochaco? What if it should have been someone else and I'm failing him? I mean, he did this job every day with a smile for the public, and here I am _taking_ lives when I'm supposed to be _saving_ them…

(He suddenly stands up, as he feels the panic begin to well up inside of him.)

Oh god… it's happening again!

(Begins hyperventilating and pacing around the room.)

I can see his face… Why? Why is this happening to me?

OCHACO

(Getting up from the bed.)

Sshh… Come here.

(Holds out her hand.)

DEKU

(Takes it urgently, his whole body shaking.)

What am I going to do?

OCHACO

(Holding his hand firmly and reassuringly.)

May I hug you?

DEKU

I – I don't know…

OCHACO

Okay, well, would you like to go for a walk? We can get some fresh air. Less smoggy at night.

DEKU

D – do you think that's a good idea?

OCHACO

I do.

DEKU

(Hesitates for a second and then nods vigorously.)

Okay. Let's go.

EXT. THE NEIGHBORHOOD STREET. THAT SAME NIGHT.

OCHACO

(Strolling beside DEKU, holding his arm.)

Did you know that Janice is pregnant?

DEKU

(Having calmed down a significant amount.)

What? Really?

OCHACO

Yeah, they don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet though.

DEKU

Wow… Iida's gonna be a father!

OCHACO

And Ingenium will live on for another generation.

DEKU

You really think Janice is going to let that kid go into the hero business?

OCHACO

Noooo way.

They reach a park bench on a hillside. From there they can see the ocean on their left, and the UA campus to the right. They sit.

OCHACO

(After a while.)

Have you ever thought about it?

DEKU

Hmm? You mean…?

OCHACO

I know we've never really talked about it…

DEKU

[Exhales.]

I mean… I guess it's crossed my mind once or twice…

OCHACO

Not that we have to rush to a decision or anything…

DEKU

No… I mean…

OCHACO

We're still young, we've got time…

DEKU

Have _you_ been thinking about it?

OCHACO

(Blushes.)

I… every… once in a while…

(Rests her head on his shoulder.)

Just… maybe something to think about… eventually…

DEKU

Yeah… maybe someday…

OCHACO

(Sits up excitedly.)

I mean could you imagine it? We could buy a house, and paint the room, and be a full family!

DEKU

(Smiles at the thought.)

That does sound nice.

OCHACO

I could work from home! Have a little office, take client phone calls, and send the caterers out from there. And…

(Looks down bashfully.)

I mean, you might not… always have to be… in the hero business either…

DEKU

(Looks at her inquisitively.)

What are you saying?

OCHACO

I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that…

DEKU

Chaco, it's okay. You can tell me.

OCHACO

I just… wonder if… it might be time for a break from hero work for a little while…

DEKU

(Looks thoughtfully out to UA.)

Huh…

OCHACO

Maybe having One-for-All doesn't necessarily mean you have to be the symbol of peace.

(She places her hand on his cheek and turns his head so that he is looking at her.)

There are other walks of life, Deku, and we don't have to be sworn into a single one forever.

DEKU places his hand over hers. His face is full of pain.

OCHACO

I can't make your decisions for you - and I don't want to either. I just want you to make the best decision for yourself. Because I want you to be happy. In the same way that you make me happy.

DEKU

(Lowers her hand from his face.)

I'm sorry you have to deal with me like this, Ochaco. You deserve better.

OCHACO

You've always been there to see me through my tough times, Deku. I'm not going anywhere.

DEKU

(He holds her close.)

Thank you.

INT. KIRISHIMA'S HOUSE. TWO WEEKS LATER.

DEKU's friends and teammates all wait excitedly in a fully decorated living room. We hear car doors closing and the muffled voices of OCHACO and DEKU. Various hushed conversation amongst party guests.

IIDA

Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh! Quietquietquiet! Here he comes!

OCHACO leads DEKU in through the door.

ALL

Surprise!

A banner that reads "Welcome Back!" unfolds from the ceiling and JIRO cues up the music.

DEKU

(Looking around, startled and confused.)

Wha – wha?

KIRISHIMA

(Throws his arm around DEKU.)

Congrats on making a full recovery, dude! Nothing can vanquish the all mighty Deku!

DEKU

(Smiles.)

Aww, you guys! You didn't have to do this!

KIRISHIMA

But we did anyway!

(Hands DEKU a Bud Light.)

Have a brewski! Tonight, we celebrate! Wooh!

(Runs off chugging his beer.)

OCHACO

(Smiles at DEKU.)

You earned it.

DEKU makes his way around the room, saying hi to everyone. He finally gets a minute alone with his hero team. They stand in the kitchen, sipping their drinks and leaning on countertops.

DEKU

You guys are amazing. I really needed this.

KIRISHIMA

Ops just haven't been the same without you, bro.

JIRO

You wouldn't believe the radicals that've started coming out of the shadows since Ghost Face died. Villains have been running all over the place after it came out that you were MIA.

DEKU

Sounds like you've had your work cut out for you. I'm sorry things went down the way they did. The road to recovery was not a smooth one.

SHOTO

What's done is done. It's going to be nice to have our team leader back again.

DEKU

(Looks troubled.)

Yeah…

KIRISHIMA

(Playfully punching SHOTO's shoulder.)

Todoroki's been killing it out there though! Bro! You should've seen the way he welded that building shut! Shut down an entire drug operation without putting a single person in danger!

SHOTO

Stop it.

DEKU

(Swirling his drink.)

You guys are doing pretty well for yourselves, huh?

KIRISHIMA

But with Big D back, we'll be unstoppable!

(Takes a gulp of his beer.)

DEKU

That's… kind of what I wanted to talk to you guys about. I've had a lot of time to think and…

The others look at him.

DEKU

I've got to be honest with you guys… From what I've heard, the city is in pretty safe hands with you all protecting it. I've been out of the game for a little while now and… I think… I think I might take a little more time off to pursue… other aspirations.

(He looks through the doorway to the living room, where he can see OCHACO on the couch talking cheerfully with TSUYU.)

JIRO

Midoria, are you sure?

DEKU nods.

KIRISHIMA

(Steadies himself on the counter.)

Woah, man…

SHOTO

But this is what you've wanted your entire life. You've worked so hard to achieve it all these years… We all have.

DEKU

I know. I guess… sometimes the most important things in life are right in front of you… but you don't always see that right away.

JIRO

(In shock.)

Wow…

DEKU

Jiro, Kirishima, you have a new team leader now.

(Holds his hand out to SHOTO.)

SHOTO

(Taking it.)

I understand. Thank you, Midoria… And good luck.

MIDORIA

It's been an honor serving with you, my friends.

INT. OCHACO AND MIDORIA'S APARTMENT.

MIDORIA and OCHACO sit at their dining table, dressed up for a candle-lit dinner. Smooth jazz plays softly on the speakers.

OCHACO

When was the last time we did the whole stay-at-home dinner date?

MIDORIA

Too long ago.

OCHACO

I really missed this.

(Looks around the room and then at MIDORIA.)

This is nice.

MIDORIA just smiles at her.

OCHACO

(Blushing.)

What?

MIDORIA

You're so gorgeous.

OCHACO

(Giggles, hiding her face.)

Don't do that!

MIDORIA

How can I help it when Athena, the goddess of beauty, is sitting right across from me?

OCHACO

(Grabbing her fork and making a point to avoid eye contact.)

Okay, Casanova, I'm gonna eat my food now.

MIDORIA

(About to take a bite of his food. Stops, contemplating.)

Ochaco…

OCHACO

(Chewing.)

Hm?

MIDORIA

I've been thinking a lot about the future… and what our place is in it…

OCHACO

(Stops chewing, giving him her full attention.)

Now what are you up to?

MIDORIA

These past few months have been the hardest of my life. I've had to face the worst parts of myself and it absolutely broke me emotionally. But you… you were there the whole time, bearing the brunt of it with me. I… can never thank you enough for that. Even when I was at my lowest, most hopeless point, you never left my side. I know that however hard things have been on me, they've been even harder on you. I've watched you struggle to find yourself; the pain and loss you've endured along the way… but, Ochaco, that's what makes you so admirable. You've never let any of it destroy you the way most people would. You've never called it quits or given up on being true to yourself. I know the whole hero thing never quite worked out the way you wanted it to… but for what it's worth… you'll always be _my_ hero.

OCHACO

(Fighting back tears.)

Deku…

MIDORIA

I love you more than anything else in the world. And I promise never to lose sight of that. I uh…

(He slowly gets off his chair and kneels in front of her.)

Ochaco Uraraka…

OCHACO

Oh my god… Is this actually happening right now?

MIDORIA

(Pulls a small black box out of his pocket and opens it.)

You are my life, my love, my inspiration, my best friend… Would you do me the greatest honor…?

OCHACO

(No longer fighting the tears.)

Yes… yes, god, yes of course I will!

They embrace.

END.


End file.
